


i'd give you my sunshine

by dioscuris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, Jealous Kozume Kenma, M/M, Valentine's Day, kenma and kuroo are roommates, mentions of kuroadai and tsukiyama, no beta we die like men, they're so in love with each other it actually hurts, third year hinata is a HEARTTHROB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dioscuris/pseuds/dioscuris
Summary: Kenma was never a particularly jealous person, but when it came to Shoyo, it's almost like a switch flips in his brain.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	i'd give you my sunshine

“What the fuck,” Kenma deadpans, currently splayed out on the couch in a position no normal person would think was comfortable. Phone in hand, he glares at the screen, face contorting into varying levels of disgust as he scrolls through his Instagram feed.

“What are you so worked up about?” Kuroo asks as soon as he walks into their apartment, setting the laundry bag down to peer over his best friend’s shoulder, curious as to what was giving him such a visceral reaction. Kenma swipes through a few pictures and at first, Kuroo thinks nothing of it—He’s annoyed over a bunch of chocolates? Strange, but surely there’s an explanation for that—and then his eyes drift down to the caption, and then up to the post’s source, and suddenly Kenma’s sour expressions make a lot more sense. “Ah, that’s what.”

“Who’s giving Shoyo chocolates anyway? Can’t they see that he’s taken? Jesus.” Kenma pouts, vexation fueled even more by the alarmingly increasing gifts posted to Shoyo’s Instagram stories. “First of all, that one is ninety percent white chocolate which he doesn’t even like so it’s a pointless gift. And why would— wait, is that a teddy bear? Who the fuck is giving _my_ boyfriend teddy bears?”

“Would you relax? It’s Valentine’s Day and in case you forgot, he’s the Karasuno Volleyball Team’s ace— if anything, they’re probably just gifts from admirers. It’s not like these kids are getting down on one knee for him.”

“You never know.”

Kuroo tuts and shakes his head, but doesn’t push his buttons any further. Kenma was never a particularly jealous person (perhaps from years of friendship with Kuroo, who had always paid attention to him no matter how many new friends he gained), but when it came to Shoyo and his seemingly unending amount of fangirls, it’s almost like a switch flips in his brain that causes him to act this way. “You should definitely get your ass over to the station, then. You’re seeing him today, right?”

“Mhm. His classes don’t end until later though and I’m pretty sure he still has practice right after, so I’ll probably leave in an hour.”

As if on cue, the bell to their apartment rings. Kuroo turns to Kenma with a sheepish grin. “Maybe make that in a minute?”

“Are you kidding me?” Kenma shoots the older boy a glare that cuts straight through his soul.

Kuroo raises his hands up in defense. “It’s the only time Daichi’s free today!”

“Oh my god, fine,” The blonde grunts, rising from the couch and shuffling into his bedroom to change, grumbling, “Stupid Kuro always hogging this stupid apartment when Sawamura lives alone…”

“By the way—” Kuroo starts, peeking out from the side of the doorframe. “For the thing you’re planning on doing today? You left it on the coffee table last night so I put it on the cabinet by the genkan so you don’t forget it. _Don’t forget it._ ,”

“Alright, alright. I won’t forget it, _dad,_ ” Kenma assures, one arm flapping in an attempt to swat Kuroo away while the other struggles to fit into his sweatshirt. “Now go bother your boyfriend instead of me.”

/ / /

Shoyo stares down at the box of chocolate in his hands given to him by the giddy first year-standing before him, awaiting his response. A whole day of receiving presents, and somehow he’s still stunned whenever he receives another. He smiles politely, tapping both sides of the box with his fingers awkwardly. “Um, thanks.”

When she finally leaves, he heaves a sigh of relief, prompting a snort from Kageyama who had been watching the sorry excuse of an interaction from a distance. “What is that, your third, fourth gift?”

“Well, it’s my fourth box of chocolates… but it’s the _eleventh_ gift today.” Shoyo pouts, prompting a rare laugh from the taller boy.

“Shut up, I found _six_ love letters in my locker during lunch,” Shoyo mentions as he shoves the chocolate box into his bag and pulling out a different one, thrusting it into the setter’s hands. “You can have this one if you want; I don’t really like white chocolate.”

“So ungrateful,” Kageyama teases, stashing the chocolates anyway, “giving away gifts meant for you.”

“You’re just jealous ‘cause you didn’t get anything.”

Kageyama scoffs, offended. “Wh— Yes I did!”

“Whatever you say!” Shoyo laughs as Kageyama rolls his eyes, muttering under his breath. For two years their upperclassmen had always bet on Kageyama attracting more admirers, and while he certainly has his fair share of them, no one quite anticipated that it would actually be Shoyo by a fairly wide margin. The look on Nishinoya and Sugawara’s faces when they visited earlier that year upon noticing the crowd of first year’s clamoring for Shoyo’s attention before practice was unforgettable and downright priceless.

Not far from where they stand, Kenma waits amidst a crowd of teenagers eager to get home. Kageyama spots him first. “Oi, Kozume’s here.”

Shoyo turns around and locks eyes with the familiar blond waving at him with a small smile. His eyes light up almost immediately at the sight. He bids Kageyama goodbye, then wastes no time running straight into Kenma’s arms.

“Hi. I missed you,” he mumbles into the blonde’s chest.

“Me too,” Kenma replies, stroking the younger boy’s hair. When they pull away, Kenma’s quick to carry Shoyo’s bag for him, almost like muscle memory. “I thought you had practice today.”

“We did, but Yamaguchi canceled at the last minute ‘cause he apparently had more ‘important matters to attend to’ with Tsukishima; I think it’s code for _they’re finally gonna fu—_ ”

“Shoyo!” Kenma scolds, scandalized by his boyfriend’s suspicion. Shoyo giggles, wrapping his coat tighter around himself, nose scrunching as a gust of chill air breezes past them.

“We should go before we freeze to death. Mom says she’s making us an apple pie, but since you came early she’s probably still at the grocery. We could probably watch a movie or something while we wait.”

/ / /

When they arrive at the Hinata residence, it’s as they expect.

“We’re home!” Shoyo announces as he and Kenma shrug off their outerwear and shoes, only to be met with silence. “Yeah, dad’s still at work. Natsu probably went with mom.”

The couple makes their way up to Shoyo’s room (by racing, of course— because how would they do it?), and the moment the door is shut behind them Kenma finds himself pushed against it so Shoyo can kiss him.

“Jesus, let me breathe first at least,” Kenma jokes in between kisses. “I haven’t done any exercise since I stopped playing volleyball, and walking up those stairs? Woo, really knocked the air outta me.”

Hinata pouts, pressing a kiss to the older boy’s jaw. “No fair, I haven’t kissed you since I last saw you during Christmas break. Let me be a good boyfriend.”

“And being a good boyfriend entails only using me for my body and not having a decent conversation with me?”

“Shut up, you’re so dramatic.” Shoyo kisses him again. “Fine, then. How was your day?”

“Boring. Didn’t have a lot of classes today so I stayed at home for most of the morning. I asked Kuro to do the laundry because he didn’t do it the last time he was in charge. And then I called my mom, told her I was going to visit you...”

“ _Stop_ , I don’t wanna think about your mom while we’re making out,” Shoyo whines as he suppresses a laugh, letting his head fall onto Kenma’s shoulder.

“Why not? I think about yours all the time.”

“Shut up!”

“Seriously though, can we lay on your bed now? The door is digging your bag into my back. What the fuck is in here?”

Shoyo plucks his bag from Kenma’s shoulder and flops onto the bed. He unzips the bag, pulling out a chocolate box. It’s red and shaped like a heart, and Kenma can’t help but snicker when Shoyo’s face flushes. “I _know_. There were three more, but I gave them to my friends instead.”

Kenma chuckles, collapsing next to Shoyo on the bed and throwing an arm over his shoulder. He drags the backpack towards him, fishing out a teddy bear. It’s small, pink, and held a red heart in its paws with the phrase “I love you” embroidered on it in cursive.

“Who’s this from?”

“Just... some girl.” Shoyo shrugs. “That sounded mean, I don’t think she’s just ‘some girl’. If I remember correctly, her name was Mayumi or something.”

“And you’re keeping it?”

“I mean technically yes, but I might just give it to Natsu so... wait,” Shoyo pauses, head tilting as the realization hits him. “Are you— are you jealous?”

“What? I never said that.”

“Oh my god, you are!” Shoyo gasps, eyes shining with a subtle glimmer of mischief.

“Well, how can I _not_ be when people are giving _my_ boyfriend gifts on Valentine’s day?”

“I can’t believe you’re jealous of a bunch of high school _first years_ ,” Shoyo chuckles, wiggling out of the blonde’s grasp to kiss him gently. Shoyo caresses his face in his hand, smiling fondly as his thumb strokes his cheek. “You and I both know that I’ve said this a million times before, but I’ll say it again. And again, and again, and again, until you’re tired of hearing it: Kozume Kenma, you have nothing to worry about. My heart is yours forever.”

Kenma rests his hand over Shoyo’s and melts into his touch. He knew from the moment they met that they couldn’t have been any farther from the same. He’d always been quieter, the shyer one of the two who didn’t quite like it when things required any kind of physical or social exertion. On the other hand, Shoyo was an ardent fire with an inextinguishable flame; he was exuberant, gregarious, and never resisted a good competition. So when the two hit it off so easily, to say the pair raised a few eyebrows would be an understatement.

In the first few months that they had been dating, insecurities riddled Kenma’s mind like a virus. He figured that soon enough, Shoyo would realize that they were too different and he’d start to think that what they had was boring. That he’d eventually find someone else, someone whose flame burned as bright as his and could give him everything he wanted. But then Shoyo said “I love you” first, and it eased Kenma’s mind, made him sure that wasn’t leaving him anytime soon. Every once in a while, his insecurities would visit him again like old friends, but Shoyo would always pull him back down to earth, showering him with all the love he could offer to keep his thoughts at bay.

“I know,” Kenma mumbles, turning to kiss Shoyo’s inner wrist. “Which is why I’ve been meaning to give you this…”

He reaches into his sweatshirt pocket and pulls out a simple gold band, on it a small white diamond set into the engravement of the sun.

Shoyo can only stare in awe. “What?”

“It’s a promise ring,” Kenma explains, staring down at the piece of jewelry before meeting Shoyo’s eyes.

“I have always loved the night. It’s dark and cold, but I loved it because it meant I could wrap myself up in my favorite blanket and stay in bed for hours. But Hinata Shoyo, you are the sun. You are wonderful and passionate, and you shine so brightly that sometimes I’m afraid I’d go blind if I stared at you for too long. Instead of being content with the night, I ended up chasing the day just to see the sun. You make me feel warm and safe and at home, and I want to feel that way with you forever. I just hope you want that too.”

Shoyo’s lips purse, his eyes glassy with the threat of tears. He takes the ring from Kenma’s palm and smiles, slips it on his finger. Brows knitting together as he admires the golden band on his finger, he then looks up at Kenma. “God, yes. Forever,” he sighs contently, words ghosting over Kenma’s lips until he closes the space between him, kissing him so passionately that it feels as though all their past kisses had led up to this very one alone. When they pull away, they’re a grinning mess, staring into each other’s eyes like there is no one else in the world.

“I love you, Kenma. So much.”

“I love you, too.”

A knock snaps them both out of their love-drunk reverie, diverting their attention towards the door. On the other side, a small voice shouts, “Onii-chan! Do you wanna help us make apple pie?”

Shoyo turns to Kenma, who nods as if it were the obvious answer. “Yeah, for sure! We’ll be down in a minute.”

“Hey, Kenma?” Shoyo calls as soon as they hear Natsu’s footsteps recede.

“Hm?”

“Happy Valentine’s day,” he greets, holding out the pink teddy bear for him. Kenma chuckles, graciously accepting the gift and cradling it in his arms, giving it a squeeze.

“I’ll treasure it forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day! i hope u enjoyed reading this as much as i loved writing it. i haven't written a proper fic in a while so this feels all over the place, but i'd love to hear what u think :D
> 
> feel free to hmu on twitter [@ENBYDENKIS](https://twitter.com/ENBYDENKIS)


End file.
